Tabitha Yim
Los Angeles, California, USA |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 1999-2004 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Charter Oak Gliders |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Steve and Beth Rybacki |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired |Row 7 title = College team |Row 7 info = Stanford University}}Tabitha Yim (born November 2, 1985) is a Korean-American artistic gymnast. She is a former elite gymnast and current head coach for the University of Arizona women's gymnastics team. Yim was born in Los Angeles, California. Outside gymnastics, Yim is an accomplished musician; she plays both flute and organ, and she was an organist at the Crystal Cathedral at age 14. Career Seen as a junior international elite to watch for her expressive dance and strong balance beam performances, Yim quickly progressed to be one of the major gymnasts in the 2001-2004 gymnastics squad. In her first major senior competition (where she was coached by Beth and Steve Rybacki of Gliders), 2001 U.S. Nationals, she was placed second to the 2000 Olympic Team member, Tasha Schwikert. Her runner-up placement secured her a place on the World Team going to Ghent, Belgium, where she was placed 7th in the AA competition and 6th in the FX finals. A fall on the balance beam in the preliminary team competition cost her a position in the balance beam final, where she was a real contender for a medal. The United States gymnastics team won a bronze. Many had disregarded the team's chances even though every single member of the 2001 WAG World Team made it to an event final (Katie Heenan went on to win bronze on the uneven bars). Yim's team bronze at World's 2001 was the last major international medal she received, as injuries hampered and cut short her elite career. Out for most of 2002 with a series of lower body injuries, Yim returned to the 2002 Nationals with just two weeks of full training. Considered to be a contender for a world team position, Yim earned a consecutive runner-up All-Around placement, second once again to Tasha Schikert. However, an injury post-nationals sidelined her from the 2002 World Event Finals team, where she could have performed on balance beam and floor exercise for medals. Out for most of 2003 with a series of injuries again, Yim did not compete at 2003 Nationals and missed out on qualifying for the 2003 World team which went on to win the team gold. Yim did return in time to compete in the Olympic Year. At nationals, she placed a resurgent 7th in the AA, which put her within striking distance of the Olympic Team. At the Olympic Trials, Yim continued in her bid to become an Olympic Team member with an electrifying 4th place AA performance, a performance many have argued would have placed her on the team. However, with a lengthy selection process, her selection was always in doubt. Just prior to the closed door Olympic Selection Training Camp, Yim sustained a serious Achilles tendon injury that put her Olympic aspirations on hold. Yim attended Stanford University and competed for the Stanford women's gymnastics team from 2004-2008. Yim earned the most All-American honors in Stanford history, 14, and was placed in the top 10 at NCAA championships all four years. In 2015, Yim became the head coach at the University of Arizona.head coach at Arizona Medal Count References Category:American gymnast Category:Former NCAA gymnast Category:Stanford University Category:Former U.S. National Team Member Category:Coach